Chilly Kisses
by OpenWinds309
Summary: A sweet and simple love story between my character, Vanessa and Jack Frost. A romance that is built on trust and a strong friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chilly Kisses

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story on my account! So excited~ XD I absolutely loved Rise of the Guardians, but more importantly Jack Frost! Here's a sweet love story about a character I made up, and Jack.  
Happy Reading!

Jack flew swiftly through the chilly night air as he watched over the children. He let small amount of snow fall here and there as he soared. He decided to rest on a large roof by a small window tucked away in an old looking house.  
He sighed. _'Boy, things sure are getting boring since Pitch disappeared.' _He thought leaning back letting one leg swing off the roof.

He looked up at the stars and then his gaze met the moon. He smiled as he toyed with some snow on the roof. He started to toss it back and forth in his hand it slipped making a car alarm go off below him.  
"Oooohhh…that's bad..!" Jack started to float up when he heard a creaking coming from behind him.  
He turned noticing a girl emerging from the window. She looked furious.  
"I hate you mother! I really do! I'd rather die than stay with you!" She stomped her feet on the roof and started for the edge.  
"C'mon kid, you don't mean that." Jack said crossing his arms across his blue jacket.  
"Vanessa get you butt back in here right now! You'll fall!" An old woman yelled at her.  
Vanessa's hair was in a bun and she was wearing a blue sweater, much like Jack's, and some baggy pajama pants. She pulled her brunette hair down and it reached her shoulders before it began to curl.  
"No Grandma. I'm not staying with that drunkard!" Vanessa yelled behind her.  
"Suit yourself! Stay out here in the cold you ungrateful child!" The old woman closed the window and she stomped out of the room, slamming the bedroom door.

"Stupid life, stupid parents..ugh!" Vanessa grumbled to herself.  
Vanessa began to shiver. She stared at the snow and grimaced.

"Stupid snooowwww whoa!" Vanessa had started to stand but instead started to slip off the snow. She began to scream for someone to help as she held onto the third story roof.  
Jack heard her cries from a block away and began to fly over there. When he reached to grab her, her body fell through his arms.  
"You. Don't believe…" Jack whispered.  
Jack tried to think of way to make her know about him and believe in him fast. He flew above her and saw her fingers slipping.  
"Uh….here." He wrote in the snow, 'Believe in me!"

"W-Who?!" Vanessa stammered. Confused by what seemed to be ghost writing.  
'Jack Frost! I made the snow! I can help you!' He wrote. He stared at her intently.  
"Jack Frost? The Jack Frost?" She looked up and saw his pale face and silver hair.  
"Jack Frost! Oh my God!" She slipped off the roof. She began to scream.  
Vanessa started to prepare for the fall and found herself being held bridal style in cold arms. She opened her eyes seeing Jack smiling at her floating in the air.  
"See, all you have to do is believe." He said.

Vanessa gulped and tried to crack a smile.  
"How…and when?" She had so many questions running through her head.  
A gentle breeze blew and Jack slowly lifted her up to the roof again. He set her down on a small spot where there wasn't much snow, most importantly away from the edge.  
"Calm down, kid. One question at a time now." Jack laughed.

A/N: And there you have it! I am looking forward to reviews! Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next one up soon!

~OpenWinds309


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to kukuioPunk for my first review! I love reviews guys! I feel loved by them! Here's Chapter 2! Happy Reading!

Vanessa just stared at him for a minute, trying to decide on what question to ask first. She dug her nails into the shingles of the roof and it made Jack laugh.  
His smile was warm, yet he was pale. He was almost as pale as ice on the ground. His teeth wear as white as pearls, and his hair was the color of a full moon.  
"W-What's so funny?" Vanessa asked changing positions, sitting on her legs now.  
"You are. Your acting like you've seen a ghost, Vanessa!" He chuckled.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked warming up to him.  
"Your..uh grandmother yelled it out the window earlier. Ya know, before you fell to your doom...almost." Jack gave her a sly smile at the last word.  
"Oh..yeah, thanks for the save by the way." Vanessa blushed.  
"No problem. But hey, you really don't hate your mom do you?" Jack asked scooting a little closer to her, but still at a comfortable distance.  
Vanessa had completely forgot her and her mother's fight.  
Her mother had been drinking beer and some cheap wine since noon today, and she was getting very annoying. Her mother was a nosy, violent and mean drunk, who always complained about Vanessa. About how Vanessa was a failure as a daughter.  
An hour earlier Vanessa had told her that she was a failure of a mother, and she reacted violently. Her grandmother, of course, took her mother's side and called her ungrateful and rude.  
"Hey, Vanessa?" Jack's low whisper had shaken Vanessa out of her thoughts, making her realize tears were streaming down her face.  
"Huh? Oh...sorry.." Vanessa wiped the tears away, and shivered once more.  
"Look, its really cold out here. You should get in. The window's still unlocked." Jack insisted, walking over to it. He opened the two doors and held out a hand to her.  
"C'mon, I won't bite." He smiled.  
Vanessa didn't know the feeling she had in her gut, but it was a strong one. She stood up cautiously, and walked to Jack.  
She took his hand and he went in first helping her off the window sill. He smiled again picking his staff up from the roof as he climbed back out.  
Just as he began to close the window doors Vanessa exclaimed, "Your gonna come back tomorrow right? I mean, snow has to be replenished, ya know, it melts in the sun." Vanessa scratched her head, realizing how desperate that sounded.  
Jack grinned, showing his pearl white teeth.  
"Sure, I'll be here late though. I have other places to be first." He explained.  
"Promise?" She pushed. She realized now..she sounded like a child.  
Jack looked around and took a small amount of snow from the ground. He blew on it and it turned into a small snowflake.  
"When this snowflake melts tomorrow, I'll be at your window. Alright?" He smiled handing it gently into her palms.  
"Yeah..okay." She whispered, as if the snowflake could break or be awoken at any moment.  
"I'll give you one every time I'm gonna come back. I promise." Jack closed the window and flew off from her window.  
Vanessa slipped underneath her covers and placed the snowflake on her end table. She stared out the window at the falling snow.  
She ran the last two words he said to her in her head just before she fell asleep, _'I promise'. _

-3 Years Later-

Vanessa ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Pictures, lots of them resided on the back of the old wooden door. It was Jack, throwing a snowball at her, and her with snowballs in her hair and on her face. Her personal favorite was one of them hugging and Jack, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. The one time she had felt his warmth.  
She pulled back her curtains, and threw open her windows. She grabbed the snowflake on her end table and held it gently in her palm.  
"Alright Jack, let's see how long it takes ya." She whispered to it.

As if Jack had heard her whisper, he started for her home. He floated in the air as quickly as possible. He soon floating over a flower field and looked down. He paused.  
_'I think...Vanessa might like those.' _He thought. They were white roses, with a few small drops of water on them.  
He flew down and picked a dozen. He started again for her home.

Vanessa watched as the snowflake began to fade in her palm. She smiled, her stomach starting to go into knots.  
"In 5...4...3...2..."  
"1!" Jack yelled grabbing Vanessa by the waist and pulling her out of her room.  
Vanessa smiled at him as he spun her around in the air. She stroked his moonlight hair and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.  
Jack rested his chin on her curly brunette hair. He stroked it as he landed down onto the roof of her home.  
"Jack.." She whispered to his face.  
She started for his lips and Jack slipped out of her embrace.  
"Ah...but I haven't given you a reason to kiss me yet, Nessa." He chimed. Holding a hand behind his back..  
"What _are _you talking about?" She asked approaching him again.  
He pulled out the roses and held them to his chest.  
"For the high school graduate, and my favorite girl." Jack held them out to Vanessa.  
Her face was blank. She just stared at the roses.  
"I-I don't know what to say.." She responded taking them.  
"That's the beauty of it, you don't have to say a thing.." Jack stroked her cheek and their lips met.  
Vanessa let herself sink into the kiss. It was only the second time they had fully kissed, and it still sent butterflies through her stomach.  
He pulled back rubbing her cheek with his thumb.  
"Now, about our little meetings.." Jack sighed.  
"Oh no, your not gonna pull this up again are you?" Vanessa took the flowers from him.  
"North, he's getting really suspicious. I keep on skipping some guardian meetings, and my usual, 'I was too busy having fun' excuse is starting to get old." Jack sighed. Rubbing his temple and spinning the staff in his hand.  
"I know. But explain to me again why you can't tell him your with a human late at night?" Vanessa asked. Staring him down.  
"Because Nessa, it'll cause all these..problems..and they'll be all...nosy." Jack whined.  
"Is _that_ all?" She asked.  
"Yes _that's_ all. Its...weird." He continued. He started to pace.  
"Okay, well...then I'll just have to meet him with you." Jack shot up, walking very quickly over to her.  
"_Meet_ him? Are you-"  
"Jack Frost." Santa Claus landed on the roof of his house. He called out Jack's name in a thick Russian accent.  
"Uh..oh.." Jack grumbled.

"Care to explain my friend?" Santa asked bounding down from his sleigh gesturing to Vanessa and Jack holding hands.

"Hello Santa!" Vanessa smiled.  
"Eh..hello, Jack?" Santa asked, growing slightly impatient.  
"Look North, I've been out later and skipping meetings because of Vanessa okay? Is that good with you? Or as a Guardian am I forbidden to like someone?" Jack yelled the last sentence.  
"No..no. I much prefer truth, rather than weak lies, like you have been giving me!" Santa laughed deeply.  
"Only one problem.." Santa scratched his beard.  
"What?" Jack and Vanessa asked simultaneously. 

"How are you going to treat relationship?" Santa asked, causing Jack and Vanessa to look at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I kinda read it over this morning, and it did escalate really quickly. But just to explain, they've been seeing one another every night for the past three years. So they got to know one another, then ended up now getting together.  
Okay that's it for now! Not gonna spoil anything!  
Happy Reading!

Jack looked down.

"What kind of question is that?" Vanessa asked letting go of Jack's hand.  
Jack crossed his arms so that he wasn't tempted to grab her hand again. At least, not while North was around.  
"A simple one! How are you going to treat relationship? Seriously or are you just having, a how you say, fling?" Jack looked up quickly at North. He shot him a hard scowl as Vanessa approached him.  
Vanessa touched his shoulder but pulled back. Jack turned to her and flashed her a half smile.  
"How are we going to treat the relationship Jack?" Vanessa asked. Her big green eyes staring at his face.  
Jack turned from her and began to play with the snow on the roof with his staff. He really didn't like being pushed into difficult decisions, but this one was more than difficult, it was a sensitive subject for the both of them.  
"Well, it depends Nessa, how do you want to treat it?" Jack asked. It was his turn to stare at her face North just patted Jack's shoulder. "Come with me, Jack. Before you make decision." North summoned.  
Jack gestured to Vanessa, telling her to go in. Vanessa shook her head no, and crossed her arms.  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"I came here to tell you about real problem." North spoke. His face turning grim.  
"Okay, so don't hold out, what's the problem?" Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Pitch...he's back." Jack looked up at North's face now. He saw the fear in his eyes and knew it must be true.  
"The bigger problem is.."  
"What!" Jack interuppted.  
"He knows your weakness now. Which is why I must know about relationship. Are you willing to protect her?" North asked, placing a firm hand on Jack's shoulder.  
Jack looked down his eyes moving frantically back and forth.  
"Of course I'm willing, but I don't know if I'm able." North laughed at this.  
"If you truly love her, then you are more than-"  
"Jack!" Vanessa screamed from behind them. He body was being engulfed in dark sand. Her hand was reaching out to him up above.  
"Vanessa!" Jack started down the house and North started attacking the sand with his two swords.  
Jack grabbed Vanessa's hand and began to pull. Her body was still sinking, but she managed to get her other hand on his. She started to pull herself out of the sand.  
Vanessa heard a low, creepy laugh from inside the sand and she was scared. She was beginning to slip from Jack's arm as she lost focus.  
"Don't be scared of him, Nessa. I'm right here, just focus on me." Jack smiled pulling her out.  
Vanessa's body began to emerge. Soon her whole body was out.  
She threw herself into his chest and with his open arm he used his staff to dispel the sand, causing it to fall to the ground.  
Jack dropped the staff onto the roof and stroked her hair.  
North walked down and gestured with his eyes to Jack, asking if she was going to be okay. Jack nodded and said, "Let's get her away from here."  
North looked inside the house, "Won't her parents miss her?" He asked.  
"No, she's moving in with her father long away from here soon." North nodded and picked up Jack's staff as he climbed to the sleigh.  
Jack floated up into the sleigh and gently held the now shaking Vanessa.

"Let's go!" North smacked his reindeer with the reins and the sleigh left the roof.

"What..was that?" Vanessa asked weakly looking up at Jack.  
"Pitch's sand. He's like the boogy man, nightmares and stuff. But his weakness is kids and people who believe in him, not being scared. That's why you overpowered him. Because you focused on me and dropped your fear." Jack explained to her.  
"But..its back." Vanessa shivered.  
"Yeah, but I've got you. You'll be fine with us." Jack smiled kissing the crown of her hair.  
Vanessa kept shivering. Jack was starting to worry about hypothermia.  
He looked around until his gaze found North's big coat.  
"Hey North, lend me you coat will you? She's gonna freeze to death if you don't." North turned his head and sighed.  
"Here, only because her little lips are turning blue." North laughed throwing his coat over his shoulder.  
Jack spread it out on top of her and she clutched it tight.  
"Jack?" Vanessa asked, her eyes beginning to close.  
"Go to sleep, Nessa. Your gonna be fine." Jack whispered stroking her hair again.  
Vanessa fell asleep to the sound of sleigh bells and the soft touch of Jack's fingers in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Here's Chapter 4, I think…this one is the juiciest. In romance and action.

Jack walked off the sleigh and into the workshop. Vanessa's legs swayed as Jack carried her into a small room.  
He set her down on a bed in the side of the room and he closed the curtains. He walked back over to the bed covering her up.  
A shadow formed in the door and he heard the hum of wings. He looked up to see Tooth Fairy in the door smiling at her.  
"Aw, this poor girl. I used to get teeth from her twice a week. Her mother used to make her lose teeth. She's had a hard life, I'm glad someone helped." Tooth smiled.  
"Yeah, she told me a lot. But come on, let's leave so she can sleep." Jack whispered and he kissed the top of her head.  
Baby Tooth rubbed up against Jack's cheek as he walked out of the room. He approached North and Sandman, with Tooth in tow.  
"Now we just wait on Bunny, and everyone will be here." North announced turning from the globe.  
His boots made hollow sounds as he rejoined the group. He scratched his beard and sighed.  
"Jack, I know you like this girl but, its putting you in danger. Not only you but..girl too." North explained.  
Jack shook his head. "I'm not giving her up just because Pitch has an issue. We've defeated him before, we can do it again." Jack started to mess with some toys, much to the yeti's dismay.  
Tooth approached him. "Jack, this girl..she's special to you. But she's also special now to Pitch. She's your weakness, which makes her a very big target. I just know you do not want to take the chance of her getting hurt." Tooth spoke tenderly.

Jack slammed a toy down. "No way! She stays with me! Pitch is minor!" Jack yelled, it echoed through the shop.  
"Quiet down ya dummy. I could hear ya down in me tunnels." Bunny yelled coming from a hole in the floor.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"What he'd do this time, North?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms. Jack turned his back, staring at the closed door that led into Vanessa's temporary room.  
Sandy make a female sign above his head.  
"A shelia?" Bunny seemed shocked. "A human girl?" He asked.  
"Yeah. So?" Jack protested.  
"I just didn't know you had it in ya." Bunny crossed his arms again.  
"The main problem is, Pitch. He know she is weakness for Jack. So she is big target." North turned them back to the main subject.  
"So, send her away. Keep Jack away from her. Simple." Bunny gestured.  
"No! She's staying with me! I can protect her! I know I can! Love is—"  
"Jack?" Vanessa came out of the room rubbing her eyes.  
"She's here?" Bunny turned to North. North shrugged.  
"Pitch already tried to steal her." Tooth grabbed Bunny's shoulder.  
Jack cleared his throat as if telling them to not remind her.

Jack walked over to her and smiled. He took her hand and led her from the group. Vanessa looked behind her at the group. Tooth peered around the corner and gave her a warm smile.

Vanessa smiled back and she turned back.  
"Sleep good?" Jack asked not looking at her.  
"Despite the rude awakening." She laughed.  
"You heard that?" Jack laughed.

Vanessa looked at his profile as he laughed. She smiled.  
"Hey Jack, I uh…don't…feel to…good.." Jack looked over at her paling face.  
"What's the matter?" He asked turning to her.

Pitch's shadow formed around her. It ripped Jack's hand from hers, causing Jack to reach for it again.  
His hand went through hers. Jack stepped back. "Vanessa believe in me! Think of the snowballs! That time you almost fell and I wrote in the snow!" Jack yelled.  
"Too late, Jack. She doesn't believe in you anymore." Pitch laughed.  
Jack watched as Vanessa faded away in Pitch's shadows.

"Vanessa!" Jack yelled. He kept reaching for her, until his hands hit the wooden wall.

"No. No, no, no, no." Jack was feeling the wall but nothing happened.

"Jack?!" North yelled as he looked around the corner.  
"Where's the girl?" Bunny asked.

Jack turned and slid down the wall, to the floor.

"She's…..gone…" Jack buried his face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow guys! Everyone seems to love this story. At first I really didn't think it was good! But okay! Sorry if you just read for the romance, but not much in this chapter. Alright enough from me! Happy Reading!

Jack ran his hands through his hair. Baby Tooth snuggled up to his neck and he cupped her in his hands.  
She just looked up at him and hugged his finger. Jack sighed.  
"Jack?" Tooth approached him reaching for his hair.  
"C'mon guys, we have to get her back right?!" Jack's voice wavered. North shook his head.  
"You need to sit down. Your emotions are like roller coaster now. Rest Jack." North grabbed his shoulder.  
"Rest?! You want _me to rest?!_ Your insane. Sure I'll rest, _after _we go get Pitch and send him away for good!" Jack shoved North's hand from his shoulder. He leaned into North's face.  
"Let's. Go. Now." Jack demanded, walking furiously to the sleigh.  
North rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. "We go with him. Let him find out there's more to it than just going at Pitch blind." North explained, putting on his coat.  
"I'll take a hole, you fellas go ahead in the sleigh." Bunny said tapping on the floor making a large hole appear.  
Sandy, Tooth, and North made there way to the sleigh. Jack sat in the back looking saddened. His face was that of a depressed teenager, and he just toyed with a frozen snowflake in his hand.  
When Tooth floated into the sleigh he straightened up, letting the snowflake melt on the sleigh's floor.  
"Its okay, Jack." Tooth said smiling. "We'll get her back."

North landed the sleigh by a broken bed in the middle of the woods. Jack was the first to climb out and run to the bed, calling for Vanessa. But no voice came from the hole but his own echo.  
Bunny pulled him back and they all formed a circle. "Does anyone have a plan?" Tooth asked.  
Sandy shook his head no. North scratched his beard.  
"Why do you need a plan, Guardians?" Everyone turned to see Pitch emerging from the hole. Shadow horses formed behind him, and Vanessa appeared, bound to one of the horses.  
"Mhm!" She mumbled wide eyed at the group.  
"Oh shut up!" Pitch demanded behind him.  
"Don't talk to her that way!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Ah, Jack. I didn't doubt your confidence would get the better of you. I see my plan hasn't failed either." Pitch smiled at Jack's outburst.  
Sandy looked around, noticing shadow horses closing in on there position. He started to pull out his gold whips as they got closer.  
Tooth spoke, "Pitch...give her back!" She floated over to him.  
Pitch laughed. "And why would I do that, fairy? She is of value to me. She lead your most powerful Guardian here." He smirked.  
Pitch made the horse that Vanessa was on go forward. "How lucky you are Jack, that she began to believe in you the minute she woke up from her nightmare. Unlucky now though." Pitch touched her cheek and she flinched.  
"What are you doing?!" Jack yelled. North and Bunny held him by his shoulders.  
"Oh this? Just going to send her into another nightmare, just to see your face when she stops believing." The shadow horse she was on turned into sand.  
Vanessa hit the ground knocking her out cold. The dark sand then went to her head and the nightmare played out above her head.  
"How sweet, Jack. She dreams of you...but what's this? Your leaving her? In the dark! Oh no, she's falling off the ledge...oh dear. Jack wasn't there to catch her!" Pitch laughed.  
"No that would never happen! I would catch her no matter what! Vanessa wake up!" Jack pushed and pulled at North and Bunny as they held him back.

Finally Jack broke free and sent a sharp ice wave into Pitch.  
"Too close.." A large group of horses attacked Jack, and just Jack.  
Jack didn't care, he picked up Vanessa's head and shook her.  
"Vanessa wake up! Wake up! Please! Its a nightmare! No!" Jack was pulled into the darkeness and Pitch disappered as the other Guardian went to retrieve the two.  
Only one was there, and that..was Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Soooo glad so many people are hooked! Here's a awaited chapter! Here we go!  
Happy Reading!

North shook his head. He stared down at the girl.

"This..is bad." He murmered.  
"C'mon..its not her fault." Tooth explained petting Vanessa's hair.

North smiled weakly. "I know. I know. Come, let's return to the pole to talk about things."  
North lifted Vanessa gently and set her in the sleigh. Tooth flew into the sleigh and let Vanessa's head rest on her thighs. She stroked the hair and nodded to North. North flicked the reins and the reindeer took off.  
Bunny stood dead still near the spot where Jack was. He tapped on the ground and disappeared down the hole. Jack's staff rested in the spot, leaning on a tree.

Jack awoke with his hands binded to a spooky looking tree. A shadow horse leaning over him, blocking the view in front of him. Jack studied his surroundings, noticing an old castle building. It was all in the shadows. A large clear ball sat in the middle of what seemed to have been a pavilion. Pitch loomed over it grinning ear to ear.  
"Pitch! Where is she? Where's Vanessa?" Jack yelled yanking at the ropes.  
"Quiet down! I'm trying to hear the screams." Pitch smiled at the ball.  
"Pitch!" Jack yelled louder.  
Pitch turned and walked, rather stalked, toward him. He waved off the shadow horse and got extremely close to Jack's face.  
Jack fidgeted as if he felt the darkness tugging at his face. Pitch smiled.  
"She's safe. But not for long, I presume. Your probably going to do something to make me mad, which causes problems for her." Pitch smiled.  
"What _are _you talking about?" Jack hissed.  
"Oh nothing, Jack. I just have a simple offer. Nothing more, no strings attached." Pitch turned toward him again.  
"And why would I take an offer from you?" Jack practically growled.  
"Because I..can grant you something you never believed would happen again." Pitch whispered.  
"What is that? You don't know me.." Jack ran down the list in his head. The only thing her got hung up on was...his..  
"Your humanity, Jack." Pitch smiled. Satisfied that her had caused a lapse in Jack's hatred.  
"My...humanity?" Jack asked, confused.  
"Yes! So you can live life with your so called 'love'! For just one thing." Pitch said excitedly.  
"There's a catch." Jack exclaimed. Nodding his head.  
"Just one small one, something you won't have to do much for." Pitch waved his hand as if he was throwing away Jack's worry.  
Jack thought for a moment. When it came to Pitch, there was always a catch and the more he said it was simple, the less Jack thought it was simple.  
"What is it Pitch! I don't want to sit here forever!" Jack complained, ushering him on.  
"Give me you staff.." Pitch turned. Staring Jack down.  
Jack paused. "My staff? No way." Jack exclaimed.  
"Jack..Jack..Jack..." Pitch waggered his finger. "Your humanity, a life with Vanessa." Pitch made a shadow form Vanessa's face and Jack lowered his head.  
His eyes flashed back and forth. He could take the offer and be in love with Vanessa forever, they could live like normal people. But giving Pitch the staff, would mean...he didn't know. But if probably wouldn't be good.

_'Wait,'_ Jack thought. _'He doesn't know how to work the staff. It's different. I can get my humanity for free. Because the minute he changes me, the staff is just a stick..' _  
Jack looked up at Pitch as he stroked a horse.  
"Pitch," Jack called.  
"Yes?" Pitch chimed waving the horse off again.  
"I accept...your offer.." Jack whispered.  
"Excellent...I knew you would.." Pitch turned and smile deviously.

Jack smiled himself, but yet Jack..didn't know what was in store for him...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! So this one isn't gonna have Jack in it, til the end anyways. :( This one starts to get into the ending and more into Vanessa's feelings.  
Anyways, you read..I'll wait for your reviews!  
Happy Reading!

Vanessa woke up in the same room Jack had placed her in when they first arrived. She sat straight up in the bed and threw the green covers off of her.  
Her brunette curls flew in the air as she ran to the wooden door. She grabbed the chilly gold doorknob and threw the door open. Her silky blue pajama pants made her slip slightly but she caught herself.  
She saw Santa, the Easter Bunny, and Tooth all standing in a circle placing candles over in a corner. Vanessa pushed Tooth and Santa out of her way and she saw Sandman crouched over Jack's pitcure. It was painted in the wood.  
She got a warm tingly feeling when she examined the floor. His smile made her want to smile, but she didn't. His eyes made her want to melt, but she knew she wouldn't because it wasn't his real eyes. Vanessa went on like this in her mind for a while, until she finally turned to the group biting her lip.  
"W-Where...is J-Jack." She choked. She wanted to cry, but didn't feel comfortable around them. The only person that's seen her cry was Jack, it was obvious he wasn't there.  
No one answered he question. Tooth just floated over to her, but Vanessa pulled away.  
"I want an answer, is he there..with..him? Or is he..is..he.." Vanessa couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
She closed her green eyes and let her legs give in to a weight that seemed to have been there since she awoke. North looked down to the wood, then remember the candle he saved.  
"Vanessa, we can't do much about Pitch. But we can remember him. Take this, light it and tell the flame what's in your heart." Tooth took the candle from North and explained it to her. Sandman lit the candle and looked at Vanessa's eyes, they were read and puffy from holding back tears.  
Vanessa took the candle and stared at the flame. _'Jack...come home, come home for me...I miss you. I..I love you.' _She thought.

Vanessa placed the candle down right beside Jack's smiling lips. She leaned back on her legs and turned to them.  
"We need to get him back. Soon." Vanessa hissed.  
"We start now." She continued. North and Bunny stared at each other.  
"Well there's this.."  
"No! We. Go. Now. He didn't hesitate when I was captured. We are not hesitating now! I realize I'm human and I'm not a Guardian, but...I need him." Vanessa pleaded.  
North laughed. "I like this girl!" He bellowed.  
"To the sleigh!" North put on his coat again. Everyone went out into the fridged cold. Vanessa shivered.  
"Oh..Nick!" Tooth exclaimed.  
"Yes?" He turned.  
"A jacket for Vanessa?" Tooth smiled.  
Vanessa gave a weak smile and North threw a green parka to Vanessa and she slipped it on.  
"Thanks." She smiled.

It took about an hour until they reached the area again. Jack's staff still sat there, so did the broken bed.  
Vanessa climbed out and the snow chilled her barefeet.  
"Vanessa, stay in sleigh!" North commanded placing her down on the seat.  
"What?! No!" Vanessa protested.  
North gave her a look and Vanessa slowly slid back down.  
Tooth, Sandy and Bunny approached the bed. They stood over it for a while until they noticed a bright red light illuminating from the hole.  
"I-I know that light. Its a spell, on that reverses something that happened in the...past! Jack! Jack!" Tooth yelled down the hole. With no answer Tooth slipped down the hole.  
As she flew she saw Jack and Pitch standing in the pavilion. Jack's hair was turning back to a tree bark brown.  
"Jack Frost!" Tooth yelled in an almost scolding voice.  
Jack's face turned and his eyes widened.  
"What am I doing?!" Jack yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Making up now for the romance! I'm listening to some music that makes me feel good, so here it is! Looking forward to reviews!  
Happy Reading!

Jack's eyes were wide. Tooth looked at him blankly. He shook Pitch's spell off of his body. He tore himself from the light.  
Pitch tightened his grip on Jack's shoulders, but Jack still pulled. Tooth watched as Jack's hair started to turn back to its moonlight white, color again started to fade from Jack's skin.  
The hard thing was the minute Jack let go of Pitch was the minute Jack knew that he wasn't going to be human again, an whatever future he had planned for him and Vanessa vanished.  
He thought of Vanessa the minute he pulled out.  
"Tooth! Where's-" Pitch threw a large black rock at Jack knocking him out.  
"There's no way your leaving here, Jack!" Pitch yelled.  
Tooth yelled for the other Guardians.  
She heard the sound of wooden cracking and Bunny landed on the floor of the old dark castle. Santa rolled in holding his two swords.  
"Pitch!" Bunny exclaimed. Both Santa and Bunny ran towards him. Black sand rolled above him, aiming directly toward the two.  
Jack shook his head awakening from his unconsciousness. Tooth was over him, fretting over his head.  
"My staff! Where is it! I'll end this!" Jack exclaimed looking around. As if on cue Sandy used his gold whip to throw the staff down.  
Jack pushed past a now fighting Tooth, and ran as fast as he could towards the staff. He noticed three shadow horses running towards him. Jack's adrenaline raced as his window was closing to reach the staff. Time seemed to slow as Jack lunged for the staff.  
His fingertips met with the staff and it light a bright ice blue. He pointed it at the horses and it made a huge wave of ice. Pitch again watched as his sand was dispersed by Jack's power.  
"Its over Pitch, go back into the woods. Your finished here." Tooth hissed.  
"She's right, mate. Go on home. You don't belong here." Bunny piped in. All three of them inched closer.  
Jack pushed past them. Pitch fell backwards onto the ground. Jack's face formed a hard scowl.  
"I have no problem doing this the hard way." Jack practically growled, in a lower voice than anyone had ever heard.  
Pitch laughed nervosly, "O-Okay, I'll make you human! No staff just...for nothing! Just let me stay!" It was Jack's turn to laugh. His was curt and irritated.  
"No. As a matter of fact, whatever future I'm going to have with Vanessa, I'll do it the way I am. I don't need you. This world doesn't need you! Go back to where you came from and stay there." Jack pointed the staff in his direction.  
Pitch gulped. He managed a nod and the shadow horses formed again.  
"No..not again. No!" Pitch yelled and fell off the cliff.  
The leaned over, seeing he landed safely...somewhat. The horses chased him to the very bottom the the dark castle area. He was no longer in sight.

Tooth, Santa, Bunny, and Jack left the hole and emerged into the snow.  
Vanessa watched intently as one by one they came out. Santa helped Bunny out and everyone stopped.  
"So?!" Vanessa ran out into the snow, looking frantically for Jack.  
The just bowed their heads, not meeting her eyes.  
"Jack?" She screamed. "Where is Jack?!" She cried.

Vanessa fell to her knees.  
"Nessa..." Vanessa jumped at the soft whisper in her ear. She felt a cold touch on the side of her neck. She slowly turned her head to see Jack's smiling face resting on her parka covered shoulder.

Jack laughed and so did she. She turned on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She jumped on him with such force they fell into the snow.  
Jack felt warm drips of water fall down his neck. Vanessa sobbed.  
He stroked her brunette curls and heard the crunching of snow as Bunny, North and Tooth left them there. Vanessa leaned up sitting on his chest, tears still streaming. He took the curl in fron of her face and twirled it in his finger. Then he slowly let his hand fall to her cheek.  
She embraced his cold touch, missing it. She thought of how she could have never felt this again. He slipped his hand to the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss.  
She leaned on him and their lips met.

They stayed together for hours. It was nightfall when Jack decided to have a serious conversation with her.  
"Nessa?" Jack smiled turning to her. Vanessa turned her gaze to him as they sat cuddling in the oak tree in the snow.  
"Yeah?" She answered smiling warmly.  
"What..do you want?" He asked intertwining his fingers with hers and holding their hands in the air.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, swinging her leg off the tree branch.  
"Do you..want to be together?" He asked smiling nervously.  
"Jack! Of course!" She said kissing him again. Jack pushed her back gently.  
"I know you _want_ to be together. But I mean in the future. You'll age, I won't." Jack sighed, moving her bangs from her face.  
She looked at him for a moment and thought about it. "I don't know. I-I haven't though that far." She answered.  
Jack's face went stern. The thought of losing her, losing the moments they had, made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out.  
"Well you-"

"Jack! Vanessa!" Bunny yelled out of breath.  
"What is it?" Jack yelled back.  
"The man in the moon! He wants to talk to you.." Bunny replied.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey! Here we go! Man in the Moon time!  
So excited~ XD  
Happy Reading!

Jack looked at Vanessa. Vanessa turned her leg over onto his and he gently lifted her down back to the snowy forest floor.  
"You're serious?" Jack asked.  
"Wait, who's the man in the moon?" Vanessa asked.  
"No time to explain! Let's go!" Bunny exclaimed making a hole.

Jack took Vanessa's hand and they dove down the hole. They slid but they weren't screaming like Jack was used to, everything was dead silent except for the sound of their bodies scratching the dirt tunnel.  
They arrived back at the North Pole and they climbed quickly from the tunnels. Jack pulled Vanessa up and he squeezed her hand tighter than he ever had before, she noticed his Adam's apple move as he gulped.  
Vanessa and Jack walked into the room. North's boots clunking on the floor were like sonic booms in Jack's head. He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Jack, you must wait here. Vanessa go inside room." North said in a low tone.  
"Wait what? But he said he wanted to speak to both of us!" Jack protested. Jack's head filled with so many questions. His adrenaline rising as Vanessa released her hold on his hand.  
"Jack.." Vanessa rubbed his shoulders.  
"Let me go, I'll be back I promise." Vanessa kissed his cheek as his shoulders relaxed. She walked into the room closing the door.  
Jack walked away from the door, taking a small cup of water from the elves and started to take drips and freeze them on his fingers.

Vanessa entered the room, closing the wooden door. She slipped off her parka and walked to the balcony where moonlight poured in. It seemed to shimmer off the snow on the balcony's marble railing.  
"You called for me?" Vanessa asked in a soft tone. _  
"Yes child. I did." _The Man in the Moon's voice filled her head. She seemed startled.

"_Do not fear me, for I come to praise you utmost courage and determination to find Jack." _He continued. _"A human has never shown that courage for a Guardian before, but I believe you have a reason, yes?" _Vanessa seemed to hear the smile in the voice.  
"Yes, I do. I'm sure you know." Vanessa blushed, her cheeks getting hot in the cold air.  
_"I've watched you two every night, I've seen the love in Jack's eyes since the moment he laid eyes on you. But that is not what I'm here for child." _The Man in the Moon's moonlight brightened slightly. Vanessa looked up at the full moon.  
_"I'm here to bestow a wish, just one on you and Jack. Your wish is to be given now, but you must choose wisely, as it may affect you future." _Vanessa started to stare at the moon.  
"But how will Jack know?" Vanessa asked eagerly.  
_"You will tell him." _He answered.  
"I'll tell him about his wish?" Vanessa repeated.

Jack wandered over to the wooden door that Vanessa had stepped in 10 minutes ago, he leaned trying to hear the conversation. He slowly turned the doorknob and could hear everything. He kept hearing things about wishes and that Jack was going to get one. He listened in clearing his mind.

"My wish is to give away my humanity! I want to be with Jack forever! I can't imagine not seeing him, not being with him!" He heard Vanessa exclaim. Jack held in a gasp, but instead widened his eyes.  
"Yes, that truly is my wish." Vanessa said to the sky. Jack backed away.  
"So my wish won't be granted until Jack makes his?" He heard her question the man on the moon.  
"Of course..thank you." He heard the clicking of the balcony doors and Jack walked away from the door.  
He causally started playing with his water when Vanessa emerged.  
"Nessa!" Jack walked quickly to her embracing her.  
She smiled. " I have something to tell you." She whispered.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Go outside Jack, make a wish on the moon. You have one." Vanessa smiled from ear to ear.  
"Are you going to tell me your wish?" He asked, still embracing her.  
"In time you'll know, now go." She let go of him and wandered back to get some hot cocoa from Tooth who held a cup for her.  
Jack gulped and walked outside to the same balcony she was on.

"Look, I know she told you that. Don't' grant her wish! Grant mine! Give her a life, don't take her humanity! She deserves it! I don't want her to lose it all for me. Please." He pleaded.  
"Please. I want to see her again, just..please, let her forget me. When the her time is up, let me know and I'll retrieve her. I'll bury her by my own hands. Just let her forget me until her life is lived. After tonight, she needs to forget." Jack let tears slip from his eyes as she pleaded to the moon.  
There was no answer. As usual.  
Jack wandered inside closing the door.

He took the cup from Vanessa's hand. "We're spending tonight together, before I take you back home." Jack said pulling her by her hand.  
"Wait, did you make a wish?" She asked.  
"Yes, now come on! No time to lose!" Jack dragged her out.

WARNING! RATED T! NOT PG AFTER THIS! XD

Jack brought her to a secluded area. He set her down on a small patch of roses and kissed her.  
Vanessa was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but soon melted into it.  
Vanessa and Jack's kiss went on for a long time. It was years of chemistry sparking to make storm clouds above their heads. Jack dropped his staff pressing his hands into the small of her back. Vanessa jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. For once, Vanessa felt Jack's body heat up. She couldn't tell if it was because of her body against his and the heat bouncing off, but she really didn't care.  
All she cared about was her life with Jack would never change. They'd be together forever.

Jack stroked Vanessa's hair while she took a nap in the empty area of the rose field. He stared at the stars and sighed. Vanessa's shirt was covered by Jack's jacket, a small amount of white peeked through the collar of the jacket. He smiled, but it soon faded. He remember the painful wish he made and how he wanted to make sure it would come true.  
He gently kissed Vanessa's cheek then her neck moving to her lips.  
Vanessa's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and smiled.  
"We need to get you home Nessa. Its late." Jack whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Do you have to? I want to stay here." Jack smiled.  
"Come on." Jack sat up. Vanessa did too and she slipped off his jacket so that he could put it on again. After he slipped it on he lifted a very tired Vanessa into his arms and floated up.  
Vanessa rested her head in his neck and he almost broke down crying knowing that he might not feel it again.  
He set her down on her bed and covered her up with her green quilt. He kissed her cheek and started for the window.  
"Wait!" She called.  
"Huh?" Jack turned going back to her side.  
"Are you forgetting something?" Vanessa opened her hand. Jack smiled.  
"Here." He blew on her palm and a light snowflake appeared.  
"Goodnight for now." Vanessa grabbed his jacket just before he stood up. She kissed his lips and Jack let her.  
He went out the window and waited for her to fall asleep. He let another tear slip as he watched the snowflake melt in her palm. He flew off leaving nothing behind, not memories, not roses, not a snowflake.

Jack wept that night in the rose field.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So here's the chapter that'll start the ending. This is about Vanessa's life without Jack, and without his memory!  
Happy Reading!

Vanessa grew older. She was 21 when she met, Calvin Rochchester, a soldier in the military. They married and had a son. Vanessa didn't know why, but she had a fascination with the name, Jack. When her son was born she named him Jack Winter Rochchester. Though her husband wasn't here for the birth, she moved on.  
5 years after his birth, his father was due home.  
Jack waited anxiously at the door. The Christmas tree lights dancing off his face. He stared out the window and soon a green camo truck pulled in front of their driveway. Jack ran outside calling for his mother. She followed him, smiling. He ran up to the man climbing out of the truck. He smiled at them.  
An older man bent down to his level. His eyes full of sorrow. The man opened Jack's arms, he placed an American flag in his arms. Jack looked down confused.  
"Where is my Daddy?" He asked.  
Vanessa placed a hand to her mouth. Tears streamed. "Oh..no lord." Vanessa fell to the snow and placed her head in it. Jack ran over to her, gripping the flag.  
"Mommy?!" He cried.  
The man lifted Vanessa and helped her inside. He explained things then left Calvin's uniform on the couch. It was tattered and seemed charred.  
Jack found out the truth about his father when he turned 12. His father died in a explosion on the battlefield.  
Nevertheless, Jack graduated with a degree in the law and married his high school sweetheart. They moved away from the old house, getting the past out of their mind.  
Jack gave three beautiful grandchildren to Vanessa. Derek, Marc, and little Valerie. As Vanessa grew older she could no longer care for herself. Jack moved back to the home with his family because his mother refused to give up her house.  
Vanessa was bed-ridden under doctors orders. Jack was on edge every night, preparing for the worst when the winter rolled around.  
One night, the first night of winter, Vanessa called her son into the room.  
He wandered in closing the door.  
"Sit I have a story for you." She turned from the light snow outside.  
Jack took a seat. "Your name...its after someone."  
Jack shook his head, "Yes mom, grandpa right?" Jack asked.  
"No! Its after my true love..Jack Frost." She whispered his name. She whispered it like snow falling gently to the ground.  
Jack looked up at his mother. He could tell in her eyes that everything she said was true.  
She made him dig out her one photo album, which until now, was just photos of her. But when they both looked at them, they saw a white haired boy. With eyes like a frozen lake, and a smile with teeth as white as pearls.  
Jack smiled at each photo, and watched as his mother enjoyed the memories.  
"I'm going to go away, Jack. I want you..to keep this." She said closing the album.  
"I will mom." He said.  
"Tell the story to your kids. Make them believe, its amazing." She said. She fell asleep after that.  
Jack turned off the light and closed the door.

Late in the night, Vanessa got up from her bed. It was the first time in 3 months she had walked. She walked up the flight of stairs that led to the one bedroom on the third floor. Her body felt as if it was on air.  
She walked over to the window. It was smaller now that she was older, but she managed to slip through it to stand on the roof.  
In her nightgown she stared at the moon and tears fell from her eyes.  
Her gaze locked on a single snowflake that fell onto the tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and felt all the pain fall away.  
She felt her hair fall from its bun and reach her back. A single brown curl fell over her shoudler. She looked at it and twirled it in her finger.  
She looked at her hand seeing that she was again, young. She looked ahead seeing a person she had longed to see.  
She watched as Jack approached her. His expression turning into one of happiness.  
His pearl white teeth showing as his mouth formed a smile. He took Vanessa's hand and rubbed it against his cheek.  
Vanessa clung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back and kissed him.  
"The man in the moon never fails to amaze me." Jack said in between their tender kisses.  
"Yes well, if it wasn't for him, I would have never felt your chilly kisses again, now would I?"  
Vanessa spoke the line.  
"Cheesy Nessa, very cheesy." Jack laughed.  
Vanessa took his hand and they flew off together.  
The snow continued to fall. A single snowflake was left in her window, its still there and to this day...no matter the season..it never melts.

**A/N: Ah! But I bet you think its over! Nope!  
Stay tuned for the last chapter and a sequel chapter after that!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrighty, Merry Christmas! Last Chapter of the main story! I'll try to have a sequel up for the New Year!

Jack closed the book. He ran his hand down its spine and looked up at his kids. His two oldest sons smiled, "Hey that was a great story Dad!"  
Jack nodded and they ran off. Leaving his youngest, she sat bounding on his thigh.  
"Is that story really about gramma?" She asked. Her light brown hair covering her face.  
"Yes sweetie. Gramma and Granpa." He answered tossling her hair.  
"Do you think we'll get to see them someday?" She asked.  
Jack smiled. "Well, she only comes when winter is here now. But, maybe we'll see her." Jack picked up his daughter and carried her outside.  
"See that window right up there?" Jack asked pointing to his mother's old window.  
"Yes." She stared.  
"There's a frozen snowflake in the window, it reminds Granpa and Gramma, that we're here. That's how she knows where we are." Jack smiled.  
His daugther smiled too, and slid down and shivered. "Is snow coming tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Maybe, it might be cold enough." He pushed her inside and called for his boys.  
Yes, Jack was Vanessa's son, and he had kept her photo album just as she instructed. He wrote a story about his mother and step-father. For only he and his daughter believed in Jack Frost. Jack knew that every winter since his mother had left, he'd seen her wearing a beautiful white dress, and Jack wearing his normal attire, spreading snow.  
He'd also seen his mother kissing the boys goodnight and his daughter too. Jack Frost has gingerly given the boys hugs. But he also left a bit more snow in our front yard for their snowball fights.  
Just as I went to bed I thought I could hear laughing from a man and a woman. I looked outside my window and could see a younger version of my mother, she was around 15, and Jack Frost spinning around in the air making snowfall.  
I smiled and took a picture. They were holding hand as they spun and looking at each other with such loving eyes, it made Jack feel warm inside.  
His mother had found piece, and for that..he was grateful to Jack Frost.


End file.
